This invention relates generally to therapeutic devices and, more particularly, to a vibrating thermal therapy device that is useful to soothe and comfort an infant or other child who may be suffering from an upset or aching stomach.
One instance that often causes an infant, toddler, or even older child to fuss or be uncomfortable is an upset stomach. A parent or other caregiver may choose to soothe and comfort the fussy child by holding or rocking the child. Further, the caregiver may rub the child's stomach area with his hand, thereby providing soothing heat and vibration to the skin.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for enhancing the comfort of a fussy child. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not sufficiently or thoroughly emulate the benefits of a person's hand positioned or moving upon the skin of a child.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a therapeutic device having a configuration that simulates both the appearance and feeling of a human hand. Further, it would be desirable to have a therapeutic device that provides heat to a child's stomach that is soothing to a child with an upset stomach. In addition, it would be desirable to have a therapeutic device that provides vibration and music that is comforting.